The White Knight of Konoha
by The Unknown 007
Summary: What would happen if Xander was not born in Sunnydale. What would happen if he was sent back to where he was born. Revising chapters as the next chapter is being created.
1. Prologue

The White Knight of Konoha

By The Unknown 007

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Naruto, they are owned by companies that have way more money than I have. Don't sue me because it isn't worth the time or the money, since I have none of either.

' ' - Thoughts

* * *

Prologue

The "Birth" of Xander Harris

* * *

"Here are your sons," a nurse came in carrying the twins.

"My sons," Miku said. "Let me see them."

"Have you decided on their names?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, this one is Itachi," Miku said as she nuzzled one of the boys, "and this one is Alexander."

Hitachi nodded, already he could sense the strength of his two sons. "They will be very powerful," he said as he gave each child a Konoha headband.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

An alarmed blared from the hospital as nurses, doctors, and ninjas were running around. Hitachi ran to his wife's room. Once there he saw her crying and clutching Itachi.

"Miku-chan, what's wrong?" Hitachi asked.

"He took him!" Mizu replied as she pointed toward the window.

Hitachi instantly went into action. Jumping out the window, he followed the tracts trying to catch the criminal, unfortunately, he soon lost the tracks.

Orochimaru was chuckling to himself, "Now I can find out all about the Sharingan and once I learn it's secrets I will be able to learn all the techniques I can. Then soon I will live forever."

As Orochimaru was ranting to himself, little did he know that fate and a wish would stop his plans.

* * *

In the Buffyverse

* * *

Jessica was frustrated, for weeks now, she had been trying to get pregnant. Trying being the operative word, Tony would always come home drunk, which meant that anything that Jessica would try would fall miserably. Right now, she was at a bar, Willy's something, as she was contemplating her situation, some one tapped her on her shoulder.

"S'cuse me," a too-cheery voice exclaimed.

Jessica sighed as the woman introduced herself as Halfrek. 'Weird name,' Jessica thought as they began to converse.

Three beers and two shots later, Jessica was moaning about her predicament. "You would think that it would be so hard to get the thing up, but noooo…"

Halfrek was tired, she knew that this woman would make an interesting wish, after all drunk people usually do, but, the woman was going on and on about her husband. Finally, Halfrek decided to put her foot down and get the wish. "If you could what would you wish to happen to him?"

Jessica was stunned, she never thought about wishing. Through her alcoholic-hazed mind she answered, "I wish for a son, one named Alexander."

Halfrek was stunned, but a wish was a wish. "Granted," she said as she let her magic run.

It is not commonly known, that when someone wishes for something near the Hellmouth, that Murphy's Law tends to happen. Case in point, as Halfrek was granting her wish, a 'rival' decided to have some fun and alter the wish. 'Let's see what I can do about that,' the 'rival' thought as she unleashed her magic at the same time. Once again Murphy decided to play a hand. As the magic combined, it went into the Hellmouth, which caused it to search in a different dimension, one where a certain Snake Sannin was happily thinking of the uses of Sharingan.

* * *

Narutoverse

* * *

Orochimaru notice that the child was getting lighter, not knowing why that was happening he saw the child begin to fade away. He watched in wonderment as the child giggled and disappeared from view.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!" was heard for miles as animals scurried away from the cries of anger and lost.

* * *

Buffyverse

* * *

Jessica was surprised as a baby with a bandana in its hands appeared in front of her. She then turned toward Halfrek, only to find the woman had left. Not wasting a moment, Jessica took the child and when home. 'At last a baby to raise, I hope Tony will be happy. I wonder what to call it.' She paused as she checked the diaper. "I will name you Alexandro, and you will have my maiden name, Lavelle. Hmm, Alexandro Lavelle Harris, I like that."

* * *

17 years later

Ethan's Shop

* * *

"Damn it," Xander exclaimed as he saw the last rifle being taken. "Now what, hm… pirate… no, magician… no, hmm, what is this." Xander picked up an open package with a ninja sword and stars in it. After a short pause he remembered that he had a bandana from his birth parents. He took that and a water gun with him to the register. "Excuse me, I saw this package was open can I get a discount?"

Ethan looked and saw the items that the boy had brought. "And what are you going to be?"

"I don't know yet, I can't decide either an assassin or a maybe one of those Special Forces people," Xander said.

Ethan chuckled as he thought of how quickly how much chaos either character would have tonight. "I tell you what, for the lot, I will take three dollars. Will that be alright?"

Xander smiled as he pulled out his wallet, "Deal."

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Willow was running, she didn't know what was happening but she knew that she had to do something. She then spotted him, 'Xander, he will know what to do.' "Xander!" She screamed as she approached her best friend. "Xander you have to help me."

"Who, what?" Xander said, "Who are you?"

"Oh, no Xander," Willow said, "Not you two."

"Xander?" Xander asked, "I am not this Xander, my name is Uchiha Alexander."

It was then that Willow noticed something strange about Xander's eyes. They were red with three commas surrounding the retinas. 'What are those?'

* * *

Author's Notes:

I thought I would try this out, this is an idea that I thought I would take up. It will be Xander focused and he will be sent to Konoha. I have not gotten much on the story line but I thought this would be a good teaser for anyone that wants it.

As for the "bandana", Jessica was drunk and told him about being "adopted".

Let me know if your interested in pre-reading this story. Please note that this story will follow the Naruto storyline some what, but I will not be updating this as much as my other story


	2. Chapter 1

The White Knight of Konoha

By The Unknown 007

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Naruto, they are owned by companies that have way more money than I have. Don't sue me because it isn't worth the time or the money, since I have none of either.

' ' – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1

What's happening to me?

* * *

After the destruction of the bust

* * *

It had been weird Halloween. First, he remembered everything there was about Konoha. The second was that he knew about Charka and how to properly apply it with seals. The funny thing about that was that there was no specific set of seals. Sure there were standard seals, but any one could create new techniques. The final thing that weirded him out was his eyes; if he concentrated hard enough they would become bright red, with a pinwheel in the middle.

He knew what he had, the Mangekyou Sharingan, it was one step closer to the highest level of Sharingan. He knew how he got it, by killing his best friend… Jesse. Sure, it was a demon-inhabited corpse but it was his friend that the demon inhabited. But that wasn't the worst thing about it; he also knew the problem with it… madness. If one could not control the Mangekyou Sharingan it would control you. He knew he would have to train hard to control it, which meant training his body and mind to be able to handle the power. He just prayed that he would be able to handle that kind of power.

* * *

The next day

At the Library

* * *

"So did anyone gain anything from Halloween?" Giles asked

"I am able to understand and speak French." Buffy replied.

Willow shook her head negatively.

Xander looked up at Giles. He knew that he should say something, but he remembered from his time as Uchiha that ninjas don't show their secrets. "I…" he said gathering his thoughts, "I remember… nothing."

Giles nodded his head and continued his explanation of that night.

Neither Buffy, or Giles notice Willow scrunch her face into her "Resolve face" as she remembered to talk to Xander later that day.

* * *

After school

* * *

Xander and Willow were walking toward her house. Willow decided that now was a good time as ever, but before she could get a word out Xander spoke, "I know what your going to ask Willow, I saw your Resolve Face at the Library. The reason I said what I said is because I don't know what is happening to me."

"Giles can fix it, and make you back the way you were," Willow said.

Xander took a deep breath, "No he can't. Magic can't affect DNA, Wills. The spell didn't change me, it activated my bloodline."

Willow was stunned, "How, what, why?"

Xander chuckled, "Those eyes that you saw on Halloween night, their mine. I don't know how I got them, but I know that I need to work on it. Okay?" He saw her nod her head slowly. "And don't tell Giles or Buff. They would try to do something that might hurt me to get ride of something that they can't," Xander said, "Besides it will be our secret… Like the yellow crayon."

Willow smiled as she remembered how she broke the crayon and Xander covered for her. It brought back a happier time for her, and she looked at Xander and nodded her head. "But at the first sign of trouble…"Willow said with her "Resolve face".

Xander gave a half-smile and nodded. Then all seem right with the world.

* * *

During Episode "Lie to me"

* * *

Xander had followed Buffy to the underground bomb shelter, keeping hidden he watched as Ford betrayed Buffy. Before the vampires could continue their feast, Xander acted. "I would recommend that you stop this or else," he said as he threw his blessed silver dagger, killing two vampires.

"And why should we?" Spike said. "I have the number and all you have is what?"

Xander smiled, and said, "Me, I only have one thing…"

The vampires smiled as they gathered around preparing to kill Xander, but before they could strike, Xander jumped and attached himself on the roof of the shelter.

"Like I said I only have one thing, and that is this," Xander said as he pulled out a remote.

Spike was curious, here was a man that was hanging on the ceiling, and pulled a remote. "What's that!"

"My trigger for a B.A.F.B." Xander said smiling.

"A what?" Spike said.

"A Big Ass Fire Bomb," Xander said as he triggered the on switch. "How's that grab you?"

Spike looked into Xander's eyes. He knew that the kid was serious, and it didn't take a genius to figure that out. All around the shelter, a beeping noise could be heard. Spike knew what that meant. "You can't be serious, you will die with us."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am a clone, the real me is outside. Which means that the real me won't die but a bunch of vampires will. Including your lady love over there?" Xander said smiling.

"Yeah right, he's joking." A vampire said, only to disappear into a pile of ash. Behind him stood another Xander.

"I don't think so," the Xander on the ground said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

'Bloody hell,' Spike thought, 'He's serious.' "Fine get out them out of here," he said, as the door opened and the humans left.

Another Xander came by and picked up Buffy, he looked at Ford and shook his head. "You know, I don't know which is sadder, you dying or you believing the word of a vampire.

* * *

Episode "Innocence"

* * *

"So no weapon forged by man can kill him?" Xander asked. He watched the group look through books to find something to use against the Judge. "Well I think I need a break. I will see you tomorrow."

"Xander, aren't you going to help?" Willow asked.

"I want to check on something," Xander replied, when he saw that the others were not going to let him go, he sighed. "Look, it seems that all the books I read say the same thing. They stressed that no weapon "forged" by man can kill the Judge; I want to check on some books I have about explosives and maybe stop by a surplus store. Okay?" Seeing not disagreement, he left.

* * *

Later at the mall

* * *

An arrow flew to the chest of the Judge. It hit but had no affect on him. "You, fools," he bellowed, "There is no weapon forged that can stop me."

Xander smiled, "That was then, asshole." He pulled out an AT4 anti-tank rocket and tossed it to Buffy. "Welcome to the twentieth century," he continued as Buffy launched the weapon.

"What is that?" the Judge said as the rocket hit him causing a chain reaction that caused the Judge to explode. Unfortunately, Angelus and Dru both leapt out of the way before the Judge exploded.

Xander looked at the damage, he turned to the others and yelled, "Get the pieces, I am going after Angelus."

"No," Buffy replied, "I'll get Angelus, you go after Dru."

Xander grumbled but did as he was told. He finally caught Dru, but had to let her go, since several of the vampires attempted to kill him. After he finished the last one Dru was gone, but an opened manhole showed where she went. "Next time."

* * *

During Episode "Passion"

* * *

Jenny was running. Angelus had finished smashing her computer and was now after her. She cursed herself for being so careless. She knew that the school was not considered a home, which meant that anyone could come in and do anything. She suddenly skidded to a halt as she saw Angelus standing in front of her.

"Well, well, where's the fire?" Angelus said smiling.

Jenny took a step back, she hope that some one could help her but she knew that is was a false hope. But before either could move a burst of smoke appeared before the two.

"Hello, Overbite." Came a voice within the smoke. As it cleared, both Jenny and Angelus knew who it was.

"Harris, well will wonders never cease. Keeping things from Buffy, that's not like you," Angelus said.

"Yeah, well, what can I saw, I like surprises." Xander said as he eyed Angelus. "Jenny, I would hurry to Giles' home, he will protect you."

"And what about you? What will you do to stop me from killing you," Angelus said.

Xander smiled and pulled out a kunai. "Jenny go. I have something I need to discuss with Overbite, something about a dead goldfish."

Before Angelus could reply Xander swung the kunai at him. It took Angelus two seconds to realize that something was wrong with the kunai. First the wound remained open. The second was that it was burning, as if… "Aaarrrgghhhh!" Angelus cried as he backed away from Xander.

"I hope you like it Hair-gel, I had it blessed by three different religions, and soaked it in holy water when I made it. Not bad for a holy weapon, huh?" Xander said as he watches Angelus back away and saw Jenny run away from the corner of his eye. "Well it seems your little play is not going so well, I wonder what you will do now?"

Angelus growled as he stared at Xander, "I may not have gotten to the gypsy but you will do fine, well your body on Buffy's door steps will."

Xander knew he had to keep Angelus stalled for as long as he could, meanwhile he sent a bushin to follow Jenny to make sure that she would arrive safely at Giles. He took a deep breath and prepared himself as he took out a small ball from his pocket. "I heard that vampire smells are greater than that of humans. Why don't we check that story out," he said as he threw the ball at Angelus's feet. It exploded, as it should, the gas produced was not smoke but a noxious gas that could make manure smell pleasant. As Angelus staggered back Xander created another bushin and sent it to fight Angelus. He leapt into the air and ran to a safe place, pulling out a pair of binoculars he watched as his clone fought with Angelus. He watched as he made sure the bushin failed and had its neck broken by Angelus. Xander keep the clone instead of dismissing it and followed as Angelus dropped the body off at Buffy's doorstep.

As soon as Angelus rang the doorbell, he took off. He failed to notice that the "body" of Xander had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When he got to a safe distance, he turned and saw nothing, no body, nothing. Angelus growled to himself as he stalked away. He knew he killed Xander but where was the body. He would have moved closer but he saw that dawn was approaching and left to his home.

Xander, meanwhile, was on the Summers' roof. He watched what Angelus had done and knew that he needed to hide out so that Angelus would think that he was dead. He waited until Angelus had left and went to his new hideaway. After Halloween, he left his parents and made sure that Anthony went to rehab. 'Amazing what you would promise what to do with a kunai pointed to you privates.' Xander thought as he remembered how Anthony begged for his life. He thought back to the day that he got his emancipation from his parents, he never knew how he didn't think doing it before.

His new income came by hunting and pillaging the lairs of the vampires of Sunnydale, with the money he got, he was able to get a house. Within his home, he had a workshop that he used to create his weapons and scrolls. Buffy was leery of the home, but Xander lied and told her that it was from both the settlement and from an uncle.

Xander shook his head and remembered where he was. 'I will have to watch my step from now on,' he thought as he got up and ran to his home.

* * *

During Episode "Killed by Death"

* * *

"Well if it isn't Buffy's White Knight," Angelus said as he brought some dead flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Sorry Overbite, visiting hours are over, why don't you come back during regular hours. Oh, that's right, you're allergic to the day," Xander said as he stood up.

"You think you can stop me from visiting?" Angelus asked. "You stink of fear."

Xander looked at Angelus and smiled, "No that's your hair gel. Better take another whiff, you will see that there is no fear in me."

Angelus went eye to eye with Xander, "And why's that, hmm?"

Xander smiled, "Because attacking me will be the last thing you do. In case you didn't notice." Xander opened his hand to reveal. "It's a white phosphorous grenade. More than enough to take you out."

Angelus growled, "It must kill you that I got her before you did."

Xander grunted, "Are you kidding? Do actually think that would affect me? I got over her a long time ago. I think it kills you that I think that you're lower than trash… It must kill you that Dru likes her 'Kitten' more than she does you."

Angelus growled, "You think that you will have enough time pull the pin before I kill you?"

Xander chuckled, "You must really be reaching. There is no pin, I had that pulled when you showed up."

Angelus heard another chuckle behind him. He turned to see… Xander?

"You need to find out which is the real Xander, or you'll only kill a clone. And we both know what happened the last time you did that right?" the Xander behind him said.

Angelus growled and pushed the flowers and chocolates to the Xander in front of him. "Tell her I came," he said.

"Really, and here I thought that you were going to proclaim your love to me?" both Sanders said. They watched Angelus leave and breathed a sigh of relief. "We may have pushed him a little too far," The Xander on the left said. "Maybe?" the Xander on the right responded. "Naaaahhh," both said. "So what do you think, egg his home or use the itching powder in his hair gel?" Left Xander said. "Let's do both, it's been a slow week." Right Xander said. Then a burst of smoke came and only one Xander stood. "It will be a fun week."

* * *

One week later

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE YOU NEVER SAW HARRIS HERE!" yelled Angelus, and he was furiously scratching his scalp.

"I told you, there was no one here, you bint," Spike replied. "I never saw anyone come in." He watched Angelus walk away, and grinned. 'Well what do you know? Harris has a bloody fun sense of humor. I wonder how he go in?'

Meanwhile Dru came strolling in. "Ohh, Kitten made Daddy so angry. Yes, he did. I hope Daddy won't do anything to upset Kitten. We won't want that, now do we, Ms. Edith."

Spike smiled as he heard what Dru said. For the past week Xander had repeated pranked Angelus, causing Angelus to become more unstable. 'Personally, I like the way he thinks,' Spike said as he couldn't wait to see what Xander would do.

* * *

During Episode "Becoming, Part One"

* * *

Xander was sweating, his arm broken, he was fighting to remain conscious. Suddenly, he heard her, Dru. 'Damnit, I have to do something or else we're dead.' Pulling out a flash note, he unsteadily threw it, "boom," he said as the note exploded. The vampires were blinded and Kendra shook herself from the hypnosis. "Ken, get Willow to a hospital, NOW!" Xander yelled as he forcefully set his arm, and pulled out a water bottle and began spraying the vampires that got close.

Kendra nodded and grabbed Willow, luckily she was not looking at the flash note and was not blinded by the resulting flash. Once she grabbed Willow, she made her way to the door only to be blocked by Dru, who had shaken off the flash. Dru was about to attack when Xander charged and slammed into her.

"MOVE," he cried as he made a spray arc around him trying to give Kendra enough time to leave. Once Kendra left, Xander smiled, only to be hit in the back of the head by Dru. Dru seeing her chance to kill Kendra fly away, growled and ordered the vampires to get what they came for.

* * *

During Episode "Becoming, Part Two"

* * *

Xander awoke in the hospital, he quickly did a healing jutsu. Once he clothed himself, he went to find Willow. Once he found her, he saw Kendra in the next bed. Getting the chart, he saw that she was shot by a police officer. 'That explains the handcuffs.' He went to find a doctor and found out about Willow's condition. After hearing a cop brag about shooting Kendra, Xander grabbed the cop and slammed him against the wall, before the others could react, Xander pulled a kunai from his pouch and placed it on the cop's neck. "I know that the force here knows about the night. If you want to find out what if feels like to be drained, continue with what you were saying." Xander said as he heard the click of guns behind him.

"Put him down." A voice said.

"Or what you shoot?" Xander said not bothering to look behind him. "If you do, I will be pleasantly surprised, after all cowards like you only hide so that the night won't get you."

"Yeah, well your only a kid," another voice said.

"To bad for you." Xander replied as he squeezed the cop's neck. Looking directly into the cop's eyes, Xander told him that if Kendra doesn't make it, neither would the cop. Before anyone else could say anything, Xander moved. He quickly removed the guns from the hands of the other two cops, and slammed them to the wall next to the cop. He then went back to Willow's room when Buffy came in. After finding out that she and Kendra were wanted in connection to the mayhem of the library, Xander became upset. He quickly excused himself and left the room. He told Buffy to wait for him as he left. Seeing the three cops still where he left them, he made them tell him who issued the arrest, which turned out to be the cops in front of him. After a brief "discussion", the cops quickly agreed to change the arrest from Buffy and Kendra to a "gang on PCP".

When he returned he found that Buffy had left. He called her and found out that she was going home. Xander did a healing jutsu on Willow and Kendra, after he was done he called Jenny and asked her to meet Willow at the hospital to cast the soul curse spell. Once that was done he left to meet up with Buffy.

When he arrived at the Summers' resident, he saw Buffy kill a vampire in front of her mother. After hearing Buffy reach an agreement with Spike, Xander entered the home and told Buffy about the spell and how she was no longer under suspicion. Xander saw that Joyce was about to say something. He quickly interrupts Joyce, before she could say anything discouraging and urged Buffy to go, saying that Willow and Jenny were going to try the soul curse, but Angelus needed to be occupied and not opening up Acathla. He urged Buffy to hurry and that he will get there soon. Once, Buffy was had left, Xander turned to Joyce. "I know you don't believe, but we need Buffy to be in top form, or else."

"OR ELSE WHAT!" Joyce yelled.

"Or else we die, end of story." Xander said in dead seriousness. "Look, your daughter needs you now, wait for an explanation once we get G-man back. Okay?"

Joyce could not believe it, she was about to say so, when Xander pulled out a dagger. She gasped as she thought that Xander was going to attack her, when suddenly he disappeared. She heard his voice outside and walked to the door. She saw him holding a man down on the ground. Xander pulled out a water bottle and ask Joyce if she believed her daughter. She shook her head no.

Xander took a deep breath and asked her to explain what was about to happen. He quickly turned the person over to reveal that it was a vampire, before it could do anything, Xander jammed his dagger into it intentionally missing his heart, Xander then proceed to spray the vampire with holy water.

Joyce watched as the vampire's face melted away, she watched as Xander then proceeded to cut off the vampire's neck, and then watched as the vampire became dust. Xander stood and quickly grabbed Joyce's hand and poured to rest of the content into her hand. She yelped thinking it was acid, only to feel the water splash her hand.

"Your daughter fights those things, she fights to keep you, me, and others safe. Don't you get it, she fights to because she loves you. If you can't love her then what kind of mother are you?" Xander said, knowing that these words were affecting her. "Think about that, and that some day your daughter may not return to you because some idiot wants to destroy this world." Xander then turned an walked away.

* * *

In front of Acathla

* * *

Xander watched as Buffy and Angelus were fighting, he had finished getting Giles to the car; he gave Giles one of his blessed silver, and wood in-line daggers. He could see that Buffy was not giving her all. 'She thinks their spell will work," he cursed himself for telling her about Jenny and Will's attempted spell casting. Angelus was not so kind, using underhanded tricks to keep Buffy off balance. 'She has to lead Angelus away from Acathla.'

It was during this thought that the unthinkable happened. Angelus had cut Buffy and used it to take the sword from Acathla. Xander knew that in order for Acathla to close more blood and a life had to be sacrificed. He knew that Buffy had to sacrifice Angelus in order for the world to continue to turn. He charged forward and distracted Angelus, which caused Angelus to fall close to the vortex. "Now, Buffy, send Angelus through or we all will die." Xander shouted. He watched, and waited, and waited, and waited…

'It can't be… she's willing to sacrifice everyone for HER ANGEL!' Xander thought as he became more and more frustrated.

Angelus laughs as he casually got up and smiles. "Welcome to hell." He said as he brushed off the dust from his jacket. A whoosh sounded and from nowhere a stake appeared in his chest. He had enough time to see Xander with his arm out stretched.

"I told you I would be there, Angelus." Xander said calmly, as Angelus disintegrated before his eyes. Xander acted quickly and dodge the blows that Buffy launched as she tried to avenge the 'death' of her lover.

"YOU KILL ANGEL!" she screamed as she attempted another punch. Only to stop when Xander pulled out a gun and fired into her leg. She cried out in pain as she fell. Looking up at Xander, she saw utter contempt and disgust.

"Get it through your head, bitch. Angel is dead, and you just condemned the world to hell," Xander said as he pointed to the vortex that was growing. He picked up the sword that Angelus had pulled out of Acathla and cut himself, letting the blood cover more of the blade. He turned to Buffy and said, "For your happiness, you were willing to send our world to hell. You are no better than those bastards who rape children and torture mankind. Before I leave I am going to make you regret what you did." Xander closed his eyes, but when he opened them, they were blood red, with a black pinwheel twirling in the center. "Tsukuyomi!" he yelled. He watched as Buffy fell pray to the technique. "This is an illusionary technique." Xander said as the world became distorted.

Suddenly, Buffy was on a cross, she was bound and could not escape. Before her were her friends and family. She heard Xander's voice, "This is Tsukuyomi, an illusionary technique. In this world, I command all time, space, and things. For the next seventy-two hours, you will watch as your friends and family are tortured and killed because you let Acathla open and swallow the world to hell." She watched they were attacked by vampires and demons, she watched as Willow, Jenny, and her mom were violated and then ripped apart, she watched as Giles was eviscerated and then drained. She tried to look away, but it seemed her body refused to do what she wanted. She watched as the demons and vampires turned toward her, and with their claws began ripping her close off and then began ripping the flesh from her body. She fainted from the pain, but as she awoke she saw herself and heard Xander's voice and once again watched as her friends and family were killed and herself tortured again.

Xander watched as his technique went into affect. After a minute, Buffy awoke from the technique. Xander turned toward the vortex. "Know this Buffy, when I come back and find out that you in any way screw up again. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" he said as he walked into the vortex. As he was sent through the vortex, he experienced the worst pain he ever felt. It was as if his entire body was being ripped to shreds and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he had to do something about the vortex so he pulled out a bar of C4 with an electronic trigger. He armed it and tossed it into the vortex and watched as it exploded.

This caused a chain reaction that altered the fabric of the vortex. This cause the vortex to seek out a look for new energy, unfortunately the only magic came from the wish that was granted by Halfrek so many years ago. And by using that magic, it changed the vortex's destination from hell to another location. Unfortunately, Xander never knew this since he fainted from the excruciating pain that came from traveling the vortex.

* * *

Later

* * *

Xander awoke, he looked around, 'This is hell?' he thought.

Around him was a grassy plain, a dirt road was leading to a forest and off in the distance was a mountain. And it looked like there were… four human faces on the mountain.

"WHERE AM I, NOW!" he yelled.

* * *

In another dimension

* * *

A sudden urge to file a lawsuit against someone for copyright infringement filled Ryoga thoughts, unfortunately, this happened when he was attacking Ranma. With one punch, Ryoga was flying AirRanma. Who said good things can't happen to those who need it?

* * *

Author's notes: Yes I know the last part is a rip from Ryoga but what can you say it is fun to yell out that if you don't know where you are.

Some one asked about Orochimaru and the kidnapping of Alexander. My response, Miku never knew who took her child only that the person left through the window. As for Orochimaru, I doubt that someone who wanted power would just suddenly turn evil. This guy, to me, was always evil, just hid it well. Orochimaru knows the power of the Sharingan. This is why he wanted it from Sasuke. Now, because most Uchiha members were the police force they never left the village, meaning no way to get them alone unless you do it in the village, which is too populated to just grab someone off the street without anyone knowing. That means he had to take it. Because of the failure of the kidnapping of Alexander, Orochimaru had to find another route, which meant experimenting on people, which led to his discovery and his banishment. I hope this answered you question.

I know, I know, it is cliché for Xander to leave in Acathla, but even though he is a ninja, he is still Xander. Buffy learned about the spell because Xander told her. A shortsighted maneuver, but effective, I want Xander in Konoha; if he waited until Glory then he would have to deal with the military and the mayor. Granted it would have been cool to have Faith join in the fun, but in the end, I figured that the ninja Xander will have to leave sooner.

Now for the Sharingan, remember that when Xander first met Buffy, he ended up killing his best friend. I believe that this qualifies for the Mangekyou Sharingan. After all, he was born with the ability. All he needed was the know-how. My thinking is that after Halloween, he remembered his life and remembered his best friends death that still plagued him, ergo… Mangekyou Sharingan.

There is no Valentine Spell episode, Xander does love Cordelia, but it won't go anywhere since he is now in Konoha.

Finally, Xander has changed as you guessed, he has read up on firearms, torture, military strategy... basically, any thing that could give him an edge over the night. So needless to say he is one bad mother .


	3. Chapter 2

The White Knight of Konoha

By The Unknown 007

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Naruto so don't sue me because I am a poor writer, just having some fun. 

' ' – Thoughts

" " - English

* * *

Chapter 2

I'm where?

* * *

Xander was sitting down; in front of him were all his weapons. He did not know where he was but he knew that he had to be ready for anything. With that in mind he too stock in what was in front of him:

* * *

Two wooden daggers with blessed silver covering the edge; 

Two Colt .45 Peacekeepers, with cleaning tools and gun oil;

A sawed off double-barrel shotgun;

Three dozen blessed silver tipped .45 bullets;

A case of 12-gauge shotgun bullets;

A Swiss-army knife;

Fifteen exploding tags;

Three white phosphorous grenades;

Five smoke bombs;

A razor-sharp garrote wire;

A book on creating explosives;

A book on guns – How to create and upkeep;

A chemistry book (hey, he was planning on studying for a test.);

A box of large kitchen matches;

Three Twinkies 'Thank you, God!';

Two cans of soda;

A small med-kit;

A pair of Rayban;

A dark overcoat

And a sewing kit.

* * *

Xander took a deep breath he knew that even with what he had it would not be enough if he ran into trouble. He gathered all his equipment and decided to walk to the mountain. 'After all, if there are human faces on the mountain then, hopefully, there will be people. Hopefully there will be a way home for me as well,' he thought as he walked toward the mountain.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

Xander was tired, for the past two days he had to live off the land. He shivered when he remembered eating some berries that he thought were good, but it turned out that they gave him the runs. It didn't help that he also used poison ivy to clean himself off with. Luckily, his med-kit had some pills to cover the runs and some wipes to cover the itching. After that, he became more self-aware, eating only thing that he saw the animals eat first. He looked up to the mountain that became more pronounce, luckily he had not met any demons, and the animals were like the one back home, but he stayed away from them as well. Who knows maybe their demons as well, just more concealed? 

He grunted as he continued to walk, from time to time he would look up to make sure that he was going the right way. But after three days, he slowly stop caring, all that mattered to him was that he kept going, one step after another, one after another, one after another. Needless to say, he never saw the wall, and when he collided with it, the last thing he thought was. 'Good I finally stopped.'

* * *

Xander awoke, he was staring up at a white ceiling, he could hear some noise of to the side but he could not make it out. He took stock of his surroundings and notice that he was did not have his supplies. 'Great, no weapons, which means I will have to get out of here using my brains and cunning. I'm doomed…' he thought as a door opened.

* * *

Sarutobi had come to see Naruto, who had gotten into a fight. Although no one would say anything about it, he knew that it had something to do with the Kyuubi. He passed by the room with the idiot in it. 'Seriously, if you hear the warning stop or you will hit the wall, you would stop, right?' he thought as he got closer to the room. Suddenly a cry from the room with the stranger, he quickly rushed into the room. Once there he saw a patient had grabbed a nurse and was speaking a strange language.

"Take it easy, there is no one here to hurt you." Sarutobi said as he kept his hands open to show that there were no weapons in them.

* * *

Xander waited until the masked person came close. Once the person came close, he grabbed the person's arm forced the person to the ground. When he heard the door open, he pulled the person up and position the person between him and the new intruder. "Who are you and where am I?" Xander yelled. Getting a curious look, he heard the person speak. 'That sounds like Japanese… Am I in Japan?' he thought. Remembering his Japanese, both from Halloween and what he studied. "Where am I?"

* * *

Sarutobi was confused, at first, he did not understand what the patient was saying. Then suddenly, he heard the patient asks where the patient was and who was he. "Well young man you are in a hospital."

"Why am I in a hospital?" Xander asked.

"Well, you had an argument with a wall, unfortunately the wall won," Sarutobi said, with his eyes twinkling.

Xander groaned, "I can't believe I did that." He quickly shook his head and remembered the other part the man had said. "So who are you, some sort of doctor?" Xander asked.

"Err, no, I am the leader of the village." Sarutobi said.

"Are you a demon?" Xander asked.

"No, I am a ninja." Sarutobi replied.

"Ninja, cool, so that means you dress in black and kill people right? Uhmmm, where are my clothes?" Xander asked.

"They are in the closet, along with your supplies, except for the weapons," Sarutobi said.

Xander nodded and got his clothes, he noticed that they left the guns and bullets with his supplies. 'They probably don't think that they are weapons.' After he got dressed, he looked over to Sarutobi, "You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Sunnydale, California, would you?" After seeing a questioning look on the man's face, Xander said, "Thought not."

* * *

For the next several hours, Xander and Sarutobi talked in length about where Xander was and the history of Konoha. After that, Xander proceed to tell him about his life in Sunnydale and how he got there. Both Xander and Sarutobi were impressed with one another. They each had gone through some troubled times. For Xander, he was impressed that there was a town filled with ninjas. For Sarutobi, he was impressed with Xander, he had only once remembered a man that followed the same selfless way of life. It was an honor for Sarutobi to have known him, and now, it seems fate had given him the chance to get to know another.

Eventually, Sarutobi remembered that he was here to visit Naruto. After excusing himself, he went to see him. When he got to the room, Sarutobi was stunned, he had heard that Naruto was injured, but he never thought it would be this bad. Both of Naruto's arms and one of his legs were in cases, his face had a black eye, and there were cuts on his body. Sarutobi was furious, he knew that the ANBU had caught the group responsible, but still to see such a massive amount of damage done to a child was unforgivable. It was during his musing that he was caught by surprise by a voice.

"What happened to him?" Xander asked his voice devoid of emotion.

Sarutobi sighed, he knew that tone, it was one that promised pain and would not be deterred until he got an answer. "His name is Naruto, and he was attacked by a group of drunken villagers," he said.

"Why?" Xander asked.

Sarutobi didn't explain the reason why Naruto was attacked. However, he did talk about the feelings of the villagers and that the men that attacked him were drunk. Sarutobi watched as Xander approached Naruto's bedside, and watched as Xander gently brushed some hair from the face of Naruto. 'Wonder what he's thinking.'

"Where are his parents?" Xander asked in the same tone as he did before.

"He is an orphan. There is no one I could trust to take care of him," Saturobi said.

Xander nodded. He looked at Naruto. 'No one should deserve this.' "Would you let me adopt him?" Xander asked.

"I don't know…" Sarutobi said.

"How about a probationary period. One where you can watch to see if Naruto will be fine with me," Xander compromised.

Sarutobi thought about it, 'Naruto does need someone, and I can have the ANBU watch him in case there is any trouble.' "Alright, but only if Naruto agrees to it."

Xander nodded. "You would happen to know if there is anyplace I can go to get a job would you?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Let's work on that."

* * *

Naruto awoke to see a familiar ceiling. He took a deep breath. 'Here I am again, how many times has it been? I hate my life.' He was about sink into a depressed state when he heard the door open. Thinking it was the old man; he put a cheery face on so that the old man wouldn't feel bad. He was surprised to see a young man enter into his room, holding some package under his arm. 

"Oh your awake, good. I was about to worry that you wouldn't," the man said as he walked up beside Naruto and sat down. "My name is Xander, what's yours?"

"Ummm," Naruto said, blinking in disbelief, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hmmm, that's too long, I will call you Naru-chan," Xander said.

"Nani, it's Naruto. NA-RU-TO, not Naru-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Xander lifted an eyebrow, "Okay, since you don't like that how about we call you…" he then put his hand onto his face in a thinking pose, "Flaming yellow-haired boy?"

Naruto looked at Xander stunned. Never before had anyone asked him if he wanted to be called something, usually, it was monster or demon, but no one asked. He bowed his head, as he heard the words ring out in his mind over and over again. Tears welled up as he remembered the words.

Xander watched as Naruto looked down, he saw the tears on the bed sheet. 'This guy must really have been picked on; I don't think that he even has a friend. Well that's all about to change,' Xander thought as he pulled out the package and opened it.

Naruto heard a rustle and looked to see Xander pull out a Go board.

"I heard this is a good game, but I never played it before, want to help me learn?" Xander asked as he put two fists in front of him. Naruto chose a fist. "Good, your white. You go first," Xander said as he handed Naruto a bowl filled with white go pieces.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"NANI!" a shout was heard coming from Naruto's room. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" another voice shouted back. "IT'S A PERFECTLY LEGAL MOVE IN CHECKERS!"

"THIS ISN'T CHECKERS!" the previous voice shouted. "IT'S GO! G-OOOO!"

"SO WHAT IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"IT DOES TOO!'

"IT DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO!'

"DOES NOT!"

"TOO!'

"NOT!"

"TOO!'

"NOT!"

"TOO!'

"NOT!"

Needless to say, this went on for some time before a doctor came into the room. "WILL YOU BE QUIET THERE ARE PATIENTS HEAR THAT ARE TRYING TO REST!" the doctor yelled.

"Gomen."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well Xander is now in Konoha, he does not know much but he will have to make do with what he's got. 

For those that can remember – bouncing off a wall is a tribute to the 'Star of War'. I loved the crossover fanfiction, and hope that some one continues it.

I have received a question about the headband. And yes, normally one would get it when they become a ninja, however, Uchiha have been privileged people. It would stand to reason that they would have a few spares lying around, and besides, what father wouldn't want their sons to "follow their pa's footsteps". Besides I needed to have something to give to Xander for Halloween to use besides a ninja set.

To Flamers: Stop reading it if you don't like it, your flames just strokes the fires of Kyuubi anyway. Hehe!


	4. Chapter 3

The White Knight of Konoha

By The Unknown 007

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Naruto so don't sue me because I am a poor writer, just having some fun. 

' ' – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3

Adjustments

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" 

"Hokage-sama!"

"Nani, what is the meaning of this," the Hokage said as a group of ninjas come running into his office.

"Hokage-sama, you have to do something about that… that…" a ninja exclaims.

The Hokage sighed, "What is the meaning of this?"

A ninja walks up to the desk and begins to explain, what they had seen.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Naruto and Xander were walking down the main street of Konoha. They had both been released from the hospital, and Xander wanted Naruto to show him around Konoha. Xander was focused on reading a book that detailed the history of Konoha, while Naruto was pointing out places that he had been in. As they were walking Naruto, accidentally hit a villager. As Naruto was about to apologize, the villager turned to Naruto with hate in his eyes. 

The villager stood up and was about to punch Naruto, when suddenly Xander walked up between the two. He was still reading his book, when he looked up to see where Naruto was.

"Get out of my way," the villager screamed.

"Huh?" Xander said as he noticed that Naruto was knocked down. He picked Naruto up, when he heard the villager cry out. "Why are you helping that thing? Don't you have any pride? Kill the d… urgh."

The rest of what the villager was going to say was stopped when Xander side kicked the villager, forcing the air out of him. Xander then proceeded to beat down the villager, first a right cross to the jaw, breaking the jaw, then a snap kick to the legs, sending the villager to the ground, and finally a couple of kicks to the man's ribs. The whole fight lasted less than a minute and was very brutal, as Xander finished the fight by slamming his foot down on the villager's arm, to hear a very loud crack for his efforts. Once done, Xander knelt down and spoke with a calm, dead voice that could be heard by everyone around him.

"I don't take kindly to anyone that beats little children," he said as he placed his hand on the man's broken arm. "And I don't take kindly to anyone that insults a child because they are too stupid to realize when to… SHUT UP!" With that proclamation, Xander jammed his fingers into the broken arm, causing the villager to cry out in pain. "Now apologize or thing will become messy," Xander said as he push his fingers in deeper. After hearing the apology, Xander released the villager and went to Naruto, "Let's go someplace to eat… My treat."

Those words brought a smile to Naruto's face as he quickly grabbed Xander and pulled him to Ramen Ichiraku.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

After the ninja had explained what had happened, the Hokage, looked up, "How is the villager?" 

"Three ribs are broken, his arm has a compound fracture, and his lower leg is broken. It will take days to fix." The ninja said.

The Hokage nodded, and spoke, "Good, make sure that he also pays the fine."

"Hokage-sama?" some of the ninja questioned.

"He was about to reveal that which is forbidden. Also, he should have known better than to hit a child. Make sure that his stay in the hospital is long and painful." The Hokage said sternly.

"H-hai." The ninjas said as they left.

"Hmmm… just out of the hospital and already creating trouble." The Hokage said.

"Sorry, but I hate idiots," a voice said outside the window.

The Hokage turned to see Xander smiling at him, shaking his head, he asked Xander to enter the room. "So is what they said accurate?"

Xander blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Pretty much… Ohhh, and you owe Ramen Ichiraku."

The Hokage raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh, why?"

Xander chuckled, and said, "Naruto."

The Hokage shook his head, trying to figure out how Xander got away without paying for the ramen.

Xander was feeling good. He was able to receive some money from the Hokage for living expense, and he had just received news that he was hired for a construction worker within Konoha. Normally, a kid his age would be going to high school, but from what he had learned there was no such thing as high school. According to the Hokage, all education ended after graduating at age twelve. This brought a crimp into Xander's life since he didn't have any really marketable skills.

'Well any skills that they know about,' Xander thought.

The Sharingan; the special eyes used by the Uchiha clan, a clan that was nearly wiped out, as Xander learned, by one of their own. Xander knew he had to conceal his abilities, something that he learned when he lived on the Hellmouth. It was something that he knew would best serve him if no one knew he had it. Xander continued to contemplate what he would do when he felt something watching him. He slowly reached for his pouch, pulled out his .45, and pointed it toward his watcher.

"Woah, there kid," A demon in a pimp suit said, as he raised his hands in the air.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Xander said as he prepared himself for a fight.

"The name is Whistler, and I am a balance demon. Angel probably told you about me." Whistler said.

"Not helping your case." Xander said as he cocked the hammer of the gun.

"Wait, before you do that there is something you should know." Whistler said in haste.

"Speak quickly and keep your hands where I can see them or you will find out what a bullet in the eye feels like. From there, it gets messy." Xander calmly said as he pulled out a knife with an explosive note on it.

"Look before you go all Rambo on me, I think you should know that there is a purpose to why you're here." Whistler said. After getting a nod from Xander, he continued, "Normally a person doing what you did would go straight to hell, however, you got lucky, instead you got transported here. The reason for this is, well, you."

"Explain," Xander said as he narrowed his eyes.

"A vengeance demon used her magic to send you to Sunnydale, and as long as the wish granter is alive you should have stayed in Sunnydale, however, Acathla is a demon that as the ability to send the world to a hell dimension. Now when you when through the wormhole, the wish magic tried to keep you in Sunnydale while Acathla wanted you to go to hell. With both magics pulling at you, it should have pulled you apart. However, you changed that. By creating that explosion you destabilized the wormhole. This caused both the wish and Acathla's magic to destabilize as well. So when the wormhole closed, you were sent back to your original home." Whistler said.

Xander nodded, "So I am not in a hell dimension?"

"No kid, your home, your real home." Whistler said.

Xander sighed, even if this was his home, it was not his 'real' home. "What about the others?"

Whistler looked at Xander, before he spoke, "Giles will recover, and later marry Ms. Calendar, Willow will recover and will have Oz to look after her…"

"And Buffy?" Xander asked not really sure he wanted to hear about her.

"I won't lie to you, kid. You killing her lover, which did hurt her," Whistler said, as he saw the pained expression on Xander's face. "However, your little "pep talk" stopped her from leaving town. Her and her mother have reconciled, and your little push to the others has stopped any prosecution towards her. But that's not what you wanted to hear is it?" Whistler watched as Xander produced an evil grin. He breathed in and continued, "She has taken your words to heart. She went into counseling, with Giles and has worked out many of her issues. She is thinking more about others and is trying hard not to mess things up. You really pushed her to realize that she is responsible for not only her actions but the actions that she produces by doing nothing."

Xander nodded. It was a point that he stressed during his time with Buffy, that she needed to realize the consequences of her inaction. He knew that in order for her to realize that she needed to realize the truth. 'For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, the same goes true if you don't act,' he thought. "So why am I here?" he asked.

Whistler took a breath, "The reason is because of your actions. However, we would like to make a request."

This caused Xander's eyes to widen in surprise.

Whistler continued, "This plane is not one of the Power's responsibility. There is no hellmouth, and there is some one who is responsible for watching over this place. However, the Powers want your help."

"Tell them to go to hell, I never liked them and they are probably the dumbest excuse of Big Brother I have ever met." Xander said in anger.

"They understand your feelings, but this concerns the kid," Whistler said.

"What kid?" Xander asked, with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"The kid that you met in the hospital. And no, it wasn't the powers doing, that kid visits the hospital almost constantly," Whistler said. He continued before Xander had time to ask, "The reason is that the village hates him. Not everyone, mind you, but most do. You see, in this world there are powerful entities, not demons, but others may discount that. Anyway, these entities are nine in number, and have a hierarchy of power. Each tail represents a level of authority and power; there are nine in total. About five years ago, the most powerful of the entities attacked this village. It was sealed within the child. The seal protects the village and allows the child to use the power of the nine-tail. However, most of the village does not realize this and assumes that the child is actually the nine-tail. This is where you come in. The Powers knows that the kid will have a hard life, and wants someone to be there for him. To help support and train him, they want you to do this."

"Why me?" Xander said in a flat tone, as he replayed what he saw earlier that day.

"You are the only one that can. Throughout history, no one has the balls to stand up against prophecy, and win. This alone made the powers realize that you are special. Now they realize how you did it. You were not from the same dimension as Buffy, which meant that the Prophecy did not have a hold on you. And since you came from our world, this dimension has no hold on you as well. Which means that you are truly a person with free will. This can be a blessing and a curse." Whistler said as he saw the question arise in Xander face. "It means that your actions are your own, and therefore you are accountable for them, even the ones that you refuse to help. Listen kid, I know that you don't like the Powers or me but they respect you… not to mention fear you. You are the only one that can change destiny to your will. Which is why we are asking for your help. Do you understand?"

Xander rubbed his chin in thought, after Whistler's speech, many of his questions about destiny were answered. And as much as he would like to deny it, he knew that he would help out Naruto. After all, the prankster's code requires him to help out another prankster. Xander silently sighed; even if Whistler hadn't asked him to he would still help out Naruto. But he now could relax; now that he knew that his family was alright. It was a weigh that he felt lift off of him. He looked up at Whistler, "Alright, but I need to have some help in getting him ready. Before you ask, I will need a place to stay, some techniques for both Naruto and myself, and money to help support both of us."

Whistler nodded, "Granted," he said as he pulled out a scroll from his suit. "This will have all that you asked and some information about Naruto. The Creator handed this to me, and wanted me to tell you this. "I have always admired anyone who would shoulder the responsibility of other, I know that you will do your best, Alexander." The Creator is not the only one. I want to thank you as well. Not many would do what you did, Xander. So thank you." With that Whistler handed the scroll to Xander and faded away.

Xander shook his head, and opened the scroll. After reading a few lines, he closed the scroll. "I can't believe I am doing this." He paused and looked up. He then sighed, and slapped his forehead. "On second thought, yeah, I can believe it." With that he headed back to the Hokage's tower, to talk to the Hokage and to begin a new journey.

* * *

Author's notes:

The author walks out to the stage, his face solemn, he turns to the audience and begins to speak.

I got some mail recently that I felt I had to explain myself. It was basically about my treatment towards Buffy. I understand that some people love Buffy, I am one of those people. I think Sarah Michelle Gellar is a hot woman, and her portrait of Buffy was great. However, the reason I chose my actions is because of the following.

Xander had recently come off of his 'I love Buffy' after the 'dance'

Because of his "possession" he is more focused and centered

The night was very bad, his Wills was hurt, he saw his "father" taken, and there was nothing that he could do.

His portrait of Buffy had diminished because she could not kill Angelus, and even though she did fight, it was half hearted.

And most importantly, I needed to get Xander into Konoha.

I hope this explains my actions, I know that some people are disappointed that I have done what I did, but I think for story wise it was necessary.

Finally, I need some pre-readers to help with reading my story. I had some but they are no longer available. If your interested email me and let me know.

Thank you

The author bows and exit stage right.


	5. Chapter 4

The White Knight of Konoha

By The Unknown 007

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Naruto so don't sue me because I am a poor writer, just having some fun.

' ' – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4

The First Step

* * *

Xander walked down the road, for the past few months he had been watched by the ANBU while he was living in Konoha. He didn't mind, but it keeps him from training from the scroll. He breathed out a sigh, 'You would think they have better things to do than watch over me,' he thought as he approached a school.

During his time in Konoha, he had spent most of it with Naruto. Much to the dismay of the Konoha villagers, it became a well-known fact that you don't do anything against Naruto while Xander was there. That, however, did not stop people from attempting anything. From villagers, to drunks, to even ninjas, they did not stand a chance, and unfortunately, Xander tended to go to extreme measures. The last one that tried it was an ANBU. As the ANBU found out when he attempted to kick Naruto. Xander broke all of the ANBU's fingers, then both arms, both legs to the point where one had to be removed, and finally when the ANBU tried to get away… Xander broke the ANBU's spine. The funny thing was that no one found out where Xander came from, it was as if he appeared out of nowhere and attacked the ANBU. The new rule was that if you wished to remain healthy, be nice to Naruto, no matter if Xander was there or not.

Xander smiled as he thought back to the fight. What no one knew was that he was waiting for Naruto to show up, when he was attacked by the ANBU. It did help out Naruto, because everyone now thought that Xander somehow was able to be anywhere that Naruto was. Which meant they could never attempt anything, because they never knew if Xander was there to attack them. Xander watched the children come out of the school; he smiled as he saw Naruto with his friends. Shortly after, Xander showed up, Naruto began gaining friends. This time, the parents could not say anything bad about him, because Xander would be there, this meant that the children would stay and play. Afterwards, Xander would take them out to eat some ice cream and walk them home. Naruto never knew that while he and his friends were playing, Xander was giving the "shovel" speech to the parents as a way of making sure that no parent would force their children from not playing with Naruto. The only one that did not listen was the Hyuuga clan. However, that still did not stop Hinata from playing with Naruto, much to the dismay of Hiashi.

Xander sighed, even with his new job working as a carpenter and a carver, he still could not adopt Naruto. Granted Naruto stayed with him, even more than he did at his own place. However, whoever was in charge of the adoption agency would not allow him to adopt Naruto. This did not deter Xander as he searched to see who was involved in the adoption agency. So far he had narrowed it down to two individuals, both of whom will receive a visit from him in the near future. Xander was brought out of his musing by a single call.

"Xan-chan!!!!" The voice called.

"Damn it blondie, I told you to call me Alexander-sama!!! Not Xan-chan!!!" Xander yelled out to Naruto. He noticed that the others kids were giggling at him. It had become a common occurrence for Naruto to tease Xander about his name. Xander knew it was Naruto's way of showing love, so he did not mind it too much. 'I just hope I can get what I want.' Xander thought.

* * *

Later at the Hokage Tower

* * *

Xander was waiting outside of the Hokage's office. He recently found out who was responsible and the conversation won't be pretty. Once he entered into the room, he waited until he had the Hokage's full attention.

"Yes?" the Hokage said.

"There is something that we need to discuss. It's personal so ask everyone to leave." Xander said.

Sandaime stared at Alexander; he knew that Alexander would not ask for this unless it was important. With a nod, he shifted his gaze to the side and made a sign for everyone to leave. When he turned to Alexander, he was surprised to see him looking off to one side.

"I said EVERYONE," Xander said.

Sandaime tilted his head, in curiosity; it was then that he noticed that one of the ANBU had remained. Sandaime made the sign again, and after a short pause, the ANBU left. 'Amazing that he was able to notice that ANBU.' Sandaime thought. "Well they're all gone, so how can I help you."

Xander walked up to the Hokage's desk, and placed a sheet of paper on the desk. "You can explain to me why you are blocking my attempt to give Naruto a good home."

Sandaime sighed; he knew that this day would come, ever since the headmaster came to him with Alexander's request. He took the paper and realized that the paper was supposed to be sealed away so that no one would find it. "How did you…" Sandaime started.

"Have better security, one that looks up as well as down. Plus, make sure that when you have people that will stay awake. But that's not important, I want to know why you're stalling me." Xander said in an eerily calm voice.

Sandaime placed the paper down on his desk. He took a look at Alexander, and said, "You have to realize that there are some things that I personally must do, Alexander. First, you appear from nowhere, you have no background, and no one knows who you are. Even with all that you have accomplished these past few months, if anyone asks questions, what am I going to say."

Xander smirked, "Do you honestly think any one in this village would ask questions. Most don't care about Naruto one way or another; some will even try to hurt him. He needs some who will be there for him. Since there is a shortage of people with brains and hearts, that leaves only you, Iruka, and me. And since, I am the only one that has been there for him, don't you think it is best that I raise him." Xander paused and watched the emotions play on the Hokage's face. He knew some, if not most villager and ninjas hated Naruto, he knew that the Hokage was having problems with the villagers about their actions toward Naruto. He knew it would only be a matter of time before it would eventually reach a boiling point. Xander sighed and waited for a response.

"What proof do you have that you will support Naruto?" Sandaime asked.

Xander smiled, "For the past few months I have protected Naruto, I have supported him with kindness, and been there for him during the bad times. Right now, he spends more time with me at my place than he does at the orphanage. If you want to know the true… He reminds me of me. He is growing up without the support of loved ones. I know that if it weren't for my friends, I would be exactly where he was before I came along. Alone… Sure you and Iruka do help, but there is no permanent support. He needs that. Look I know that you have no reason to trust me but I know that I can do a better job than anyone you could appoint, also, you've watched me defend him. Can you honestly think of anyone who would do that for Naruto?"

Sandaime sighed; he knew that everything that Xander had said was true. There was almost no one that he could trust. Iruka could but because of his teaching the school and the odd jobs, Iruka hardly spent time at his own place. He, also, knew that Naruto looked up to Xander, in fact, since Xander came, Naruto has been more outgoing and more of the younger group are getting to know Naruto as a person, and ignoring what their parents when it comes to being with Naruto. Sandaime raised his hand to his brow and began rubbing it. With every scenario that he ran, the best option was Xander. He knew he would get some complains but on the hold, there would be no one that would protest… at least not after Xander "talked" to them. From what he had heard, there weren't many people that could stop Xander. Any one that attacked Xander, ended up in the hospital, whether it was from broken bones, deep cuts, or holes within the body, most of the injuries were minor, but they were also VERY painful. He remembered one such occasion where a chuunin attacked Xander in order to get to Naruto. With one very low and very painful blow the chuunin was incapacitated, what's more was that Xander continued to kick the same area until the chuunin pasted out because of the pain. Sandaime shook his head again, with a sigh; he took a pen and signed the paper. "Promise me, that you will love him, and protect him."

Xander smiled. "You know I will, but I have one favor to ask."

"What is it?" Sandaime asked.

"The place where I am staying at is not enough to support both Naruto and myself. I know of a place that is close to the training grounds, as well as the mountain, where Naruto spends some of his times. It will be a great way for him to train and it will help build his self-confidence. I could afford it but if I buy it money will be tight. So let me get it for a discounted price." Xander said.

Sandaime was stunned, he knew the place well it was the same place that the Yondaime owned. It was the family home of the Namikaze. No one knew where it was, and those that tried never could find it. The Namikaze's family home was under a genjutsu that only those with close ties or with the blood of the Namikaze could enter. "How do you know of that place?" Sandaime said.

"Naruto showed it to me when we were going up to the mountain." Xander then glanced up and made a thoughtful pose. "It is surprising thought that when I asked about it, all I got was the price of the land and not the building. I wonder why that is."

Sandaime shook his head; only Naruto could open the genjutsu. Also, since Xander was able to see it, that meant that Naruto considered him a personal friend and a close tie. It would be stupid not to let them have the place. Sandaime sighed. "I will draw up those documents, you won't have to worry about the furniture it is included in the document."

Xander nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you Sandaime-san," he said as he left.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

Naruto was ecstatic. He just found out that Xander was adopting him, and that they would be living together. He was so happy; he thought that this day would never happen. For years, he had been taunted, mocked, abused, and beaten, there were times that he thought about ending it. But to do so would mean giving up, and Naruto never gave up. It would be like letting all those people win, and Naruto wanted to prove to them that they could not beat him down. Now after so long, Naruto had a friend, who helped him to gain more. Now… Now… Now he was going to have a home. A home…

Naruto slowed down, he could feel the tears well up, and it wasn't the first time that it happened. But unlike the times before, these were tears of… happiness.

It was there that Xander found Naruto. "Ooooh, what is this? Is Naruto crying? Nahh… Not brave Naru-chan!!!" Xander said mockingly.

Naruto jumped up and down, "NANI!!!!!! Stop calling me Naru-chan!!!!" he yelled as he shook his fists at Xander.

Xander smiled, "Then hurry up, you may be on vacation, but don't think that you will have a free day." Xander then ran ahead to finish the last of his shopping. 'Today will be the day that Naruto can start his training,' Xander thought as he went to purchase some weights and Naruto's new clothes.

* * *

Later at the Namikaze Household

* * *

Xander was looking at the last training dummy that he placed in the backyard of his new home. After checking it out he was surprised to see that the household had many things that he needed to train Naruto, from a training ground to a furnace to make weapons and create his bullets. A room in the home was designated as a Go room, which will help Naruto in planning and compilation. Another room had a basic chemistry set that would help him create many different explosives, and a large library, which contained many good books on techniques and stories about the Namikaze family. Finally, the most important thing was a room that was designed to help invent new jutsu. Xander smiled, he knew that this would be one of the rooms that he would have Naruto spend time in. He knew that in order for a person to grow it is best to let them create new techniques and jutsus. After all, who created the jutsus that most ninjas use, they weren't just formed in the air, someone created them, and Xander knew that Naruto had the mindset that would help him… if he chose that route.

'That route…' Xander thought as he walked back into the house. 'I don't know if he will go that route, but whatever route he chooses. I will be there for him. Besides, even if he doesn't choose that route, I know that he will need to protect himself.' Xander smiled, 'That's why I am here. Besides, I can't just let him fight by himself.' He remembered back when he was in the hospital. Although the nurse drew blood from him, he was able to replace it so that no one would be able to identify him with the Uchiha family. He knew that it would have helped him, but he after all he had been through, he knew that the best thing to do would be to have a loving family. And from what he had seen from Sasuke, he doubted that he would get that from him. Although, it did not stop him from helping Sasuke when he needed someone to talk to.

Xander sighed as he entered the house. Xander waited for a few minutes before he went to the school.

* * *

The School

* * *

Xander was waiting outside the school for class to end. As he was waiting, he pulled out a scroll and began reading some of the genjutsu. When Naruto finally came out, Xander was ready for him. Waiting until Naruto was done saying good-bye to the others, Xander then approached Naruto.

"Well are you ready?" Xander asked.

Naruto was confused. Normally, Naruto would approach Xander and ask for him to take him out to eat ramen. Which Xander would eventually agree on (After a lot of begging). But something was up… Naruto knew that Xander would never hurt him so he nodded.

"Good, I want to show you something." Xander said as he began walking.

Naruto followed him. Eventually they got to the house that Naruto discovered when he was walking with Xander one day. They stopped; Xander opened the gate, and walked in. Once he had walked in he turned to see Naruto outside of the house.

"Naru. What are you doing?" Xander asked.

Naruto fidgeted a little then he spoke. "This is someone else's home. We can't enter here," he said.

Xander looked at Naruto. Then he smiled, "Your right," he said. "There are people who live here. In fact," Xander paused as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and tossed them to Naruto. "Your one of them, and I am the other," Xander continued with a smile.

Naruto caught the keys and listen to what Xander had said. He stared down at the keys, then tears began to fall from his eyes. Slowly at first, but they soon intensified. All his life, he had wanted a home, someone to love him, and be there for him. Xander was his friend, something that meant a lot to Naruto. Before Xander, Naruto was alone, sure the Old Man would occasionally come by to talk and listen, but the Old Man never could stay long. Now to have something like this… Naruto prayed that all this was not a dream…

Xander watched as Naruto cried. He could only guess what was going on within Naruto. Sure he could imagine it. Lord knows how many times he thought about his life without his parents but it was only in his imagination. And he knew that he was sugarcoating it, at best. Xander walked up to Naruto, and hugged him. "It's not a dream, this is our home, and you are my little brother," Xander said.

Naruto could only continue to cry. When Xander began hugging him, Naruto flinched. That reflex was still a part of him, even with Xander. But what Xander had said began hitting home. 'Home… Can it… is it?' Naruto thought. He paused before he said, "Why not a father?"

Xander chuckled, "Are you kidding, do I look that old? Besides, if I am your older brother it gives me the right to tease you mercilessly."

"NAAANNNNIIIIII!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"ITTTAIIII, NOT IN THE EAR!!!" Xander yelled back as he released Naruto and held onto the ear that Naruto yelled in.

"Gomen," Naruto apologized as he placed his hands in front of him.

Xander stuck his finger into his ear and began to shake his hand. "It's okay, Naruto, let's go inside, huh."

Naruto smiled and entered into his new home. Xander followed behind him.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Naruto was smiling as he and Xander was walking down the street. Xander had gotten him some new clothes; they were the standard black clothing that ninjas wear except for a symbol on his back. The symbol was a strange one; in the center was a burst of yellow with nine rays coming from it. An open book on stood top of it, with what looked like a stake, with a small tree engraved on it lying in the center of the book. When Naruto asked about it, Xander smiled and said.

"The book represents a father figure of mine, Giles. The stake and tree represents two very important people in my life. As for the burst… well, when you're older you will know why it is there."

Naruto shook his head, right now, he was entering into the school, as he waved goodbye to Xander, he remembered what they had talked about last night.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Xander walked Naruto to the back of their home. Once there, Naruto saw a training ground. When he turned to Xander, he saw a smile on Xander's face.

Xander looked at Naruto and said, "I want you to think for the next few weeks, think about what you want to do. I know that you have strong feelings about being the Hokage, but I want you to think about what that truly means," Xander paused. "Being the Hokage means that you will place yourself in harms way to defend this village. It means that you will one day have to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect those that you love, those that hate you, and those that don't know you. If you decide that you want to do this then I will be there to help you no matter what. Okay?" He saw Naruto nodded. "Good, now remember think about what you want to be. And then when you're done, come to me with your answer."

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

'Could I do that… Sacrifice myself for this village?' Naruto thought as he entered the school.

Xander watched Naruto go. He knew that Naruto would think hard about what he would do, and he knew that in the end, Naruto would choose to be the Hokage. Xander turned around and began walking to his new job site. He was surprise that this village had so many job opportunities for those that were not a ninja. From secretary, to restaurateur, to cook, to construction, Xander smiled as he approached his new job, a builder for one of the new homes. Even with the supplemental income that the Hokage gave, it still felt good to build something with your hands.

The Hokage watched as Xander began his new job. As much as others would curse the young man, Saidame could only smile. Here was a teenager, who was torn from his friends and family. And instead of living in denial, or attempting to find a way back, he chose instead to stand on his own two feet. There were very few people that could do that, Saidame was sure that he was not one of those people. Which meant that Xander was even more special, because of his willingness to continue even against the odds.

'There is something special about that bo… young man. I look forward too seeing it,' he thought as he turned away from the viewing globe and back to his paperwork.

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

Naruto was in the backyard looking at the training ground when Xander had arrived home. It was a busy day, with the concrete being late, and the new contractor, he had gotten home late. As he entered the house, he went looking for Naruto. After he caught sight of Naruto, he walked to the backyard.

Noticing that Naruto was not paying attention to him, Xander grinned and softly crept up to Naruto.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Xander yelled as he saw Naruto jump up into the air and land unceremoniously on the ground.

"STOP THAT!!! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!" Naruto yelled as he saw Xander rolling on the ground, laughing at him.

Once Xander had calmed down, Naruto spoke while looking at the training ground, "Onii-san. Remember what you had said about waiting a few weeks to let me decide what to do with my life."

Xander straightened up and look intently at Naruto. "Hai," he said softly.

Naruto turned toward Xander, "I want to be the Hokage, not just to have everyone admit to my greatness, but to protect them as well."

Xander stared intently at Naruto. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "HAI!"

Xander then looked at the training ground. "Okay, first we need to get you ready."

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what your teacher taught you about chakra?" Xander asked. Seeing Naruto's blank look, he sighed, "Chakra comes from two energy sources, body and mind. First we need to train your body. Then we train your mind." Xander then pulled out a scroll and laid it on the ground. He made some hand seals and slammed his hand onto the scroll. "KAI!" Xander said as a pair of anklets and armlets appeared from the scroll.

"Sugoi!!!" Naruto said.

Xander look sternly at Naruto. "Naruto," he said to get Naruto's attention. "From here on, you must NEVER discuss what I do when we are training. No one must know that I can do Jutsu. Is that clear."

Naruto looked at Xander, he knew what Xander was asking him to do. He also knew that Xander was placing a lot of trust on him. Naruto felt honored that he was going to keep a secret that only he and Xander knew. Naruto looked at Xander and nodded.

Xander smiled. He knew he could trust Naruto; it was something that you could feel coming from Naruto. He knew that Naruto would not break his trust. So he continued, "I will make this one allowance, if I tell you that you can, you may tell only that person that I pointed out, okay?" Seeing Naruto nod, Xander continued, "Okay, these are weights, you will wear them where ever you go. The only time that you will take them off is when you are in the shower. Next, you will need to train you body, which means that I want you to run around the entire estate twenty times in the morning and evening. Once you are done, you will attack that training log one hundred times with your fists and legs, each." Seeing the amazement on Naruto's face, Xander smiled. "Don't worry, I will do it too." He then placed the weights on Naruto and before Naruto could protest, he raised one of his sleeves to show Naruto that he already had weights on. "Lets begin," Xander said as he began running, "Last one who finishes has to make dinner!!!!"

"NNNNAAAAANNNNIIIII!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he took off after Xander.

* * *

Author's notes:

That's it for this chapter. For now I think that the best thing to do is to have Naruto have a "Big" brother, and not focus too much on Naruto. Xander is the primary character, and as for love interest I don't know just yet. This is my let's see where this goes. Unlike my Fist of Naruto and Andromeda's Wild Horse, this story is primarily about how Xander will affect Naruto's world if he was there. However, don't expect Naruto to take a back seat. That's not like Naruto at all.

Time change, the present becomes the past, but what will happen to Xander when he has to make a choice that could very well change the way Naruto lives his life.

Next time on The White Knight of Konoha: Secrets revealed. A choice must be made, what will happen when a conflict from the Hyuuga draws Xander to expand his precious people.


	6. Chapter 5

The White Knight of Konoha

By The Unknown 007

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Naruto so don't sue me because I am a poor writer, just having some fun. 

' ' – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 5

Secrets Revealed

* * *

Xander and Naruto were doing their evening run. They were on their fiftieth lap around Konoha when Naruto notice something strange. He saw Hinata; a mysterious man outside the Hyuuga compound was carrying her. Naruto didn't know what was going on, so he decided to stop and talk to Hinata. Xander, who was behind Naruto, saw Naruto turn and decided to follow. 

When Naruto approached, he yelled out, "OHAYO, HINATA-CHAN!"

This caused the Nin to stop suddenly and turn toward Naruto. Seeing that his cover was blown, he threw a kunai with an explosive tag at Naruto's feet. The explosion shocked Naruto, sending him through a wall.

Xander immediately went into action. Going to Naruto, he checked to see what Naruto's condition was. Seeing that Naruto had suffered second-degree and first-degree burns, Xander quickly made some hand seals and began healing some of the more serious burns. It was around that time, when the Hokage and Hyuuga Hiashi arrived to see Xander healing Naruto.

Hiashi quickly grabbed Xander and yelled, "Where is my daughter?"

Xander saw the desperation and calmly replied, "She went that away, she was carried off by a shinobi from Kumogakure." He then pointed in the direction where the shinobi's ran.

Hiashi growled, "Then why did you not stop them!"

Xander nodded his head toward Naruto, "I had to heal someone important."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT-" Hiashi yelled only to be interrupted by the Hokage.

"ENOUGH! Hiashi the more time we spend here the longer Hinata will be in that person's possession. We must leave immediately," the Hokage said.

Xander nodded, and looked at Hiashi, "Except you," he said.

"WHAT! Why you little-," Hiashi started.

"STOP THIS!" the Hokage interrupted. He turned toward Xander, "I suppose there is a reason why?"

Xander nodded, "If Hiashi catches up to the shinobi, he will undoubtably kill the man."

Hiashi huffed, "Of course."

Xander continued, "However, we will not get any information out of him, which means that we will not know if he did this alone or if it was on the orders of the Raikage. Besides, I need someone to watch over Naruto."

Hiashi was about to say something, when the Hokage interrupted. "I see," he said.

"You can't be serious!" Hiashi said.

The Hokage looked sternly at Hiashi, "I have already sent out many shinobies to search for Hinata, however what Alexander said is true. We need him alive to find out more about what is going on. You would undoubtably kill the shinobi, which means that we will never know what is going on." The Hokage pointed toward Naruto. "For now, you need to help him. He was the one that helped alert us to the abduction. The best thing you can do is helping him."

Hiashi grumbled, but he saw that the Hokage had the look that meant not to cross him. Finally, he nodded in agreement.

Xander saw the nod and turned to another Hyuuga that looked just like Hiashi, "You're with me," he said as he grabbed the Hyuuga and walked past Hiashi. Softly he spoke to Hiashi in a deadly voice, "If anything happens to Naruto, you will never see me coming, but it will be the last moments of your life."

Hiashi was stunned, sure he had been threatened before, but never had he been so sure that the threat would be carried out. He nodded again, realizing that Xander was not there to notice it.

* * *

Outside of Konoha

* * *

The shinobi was gasping, he had just finish dealing with the last of the guards. Luckily, he knocked out the girl before he had to deal with the guards. However, now that she was returning to consciousness, she was becoming a nuisance. After traveling a few miles away from Konoha, he dropped her on the ground and pulled out a sword. He knew that the only thing they needed was the head, which meant that the rest of the body was expendable.

Hinata was crying. First she was kidnapped from her home. Then she saw Naruto-kun attacked and hurt really bad. Next thing she knew was that she was dropped on the ground and the kidnapper had pulled out a sword. She wanted her father; she did not want to die. She began praying for a miracle. Luckily, someone heard her.

A loud bang rang through the forest, and Hinata's eyes widened, as the kidnapper's arm seemed to explode. The kidnapper screamed in pain as he clutched his arm, as heturned around, while Hinata looked beyond the kidnapper. Neither could believe what they saw.

A few yards away, was a barrel with smoke coming out of one end, the barrel was being held by Xander. His shades reflected the moonlight; an animalistic snarl coming from his lips.

Behind him, Hizashi Hyuuga looked in amazement. He had seen Xander pull out the elongated barrel and aim it at the kidnapper. At first Hizashi thought that Xander was going to throw it. Until he saw Xander's finger press against a trigger at the end of the barrel. The blast was loud but the most astonishing thing happened, the arm that held the sword seems to suddenly explode. As the kidnapper turned around, Hizashi heard a growl come from Xander. He didn't know what kind of growl it was, but one thing was certain… it was very scary.

Xander was seeing red, he knew that this was a long ways away from his old home but he never expected to see a kidnapper blatantly attempt to kill a child. It struck a cord in him. A very powerful one… for a year now Xander knew that the Hyena spirit had not fully left him. There were times that he used some of its "gifts" to track, but as soon as he saw that the kidnapper was about to do, the Hyena spirit was raging. The one thing that the Hyena hated more than anything else was killing children. Xander was hard pressed not to charge in and attack. He knew that the ninja would use Hinata as a hostage. And Hinata's well-being was a higher priority than his urge to kill.

* * *

The ninja was not happy, a simple kidnapping soon turned into a major screw up. And now he knew that the kidnapping was shot to hell. What ever that man did was impressive; it nearly took off his arm. But what was worse was that he was not alone. As the ninja looked behind him to see the head of the Hyuuga clan, he knew that he would have no chance at getting out of this alive. He quickly attempted to get Hinata to use her as a bargaining chip, but before he could the man with the barrel appeared before him.

* * *

With a quick kick Xander put some distance between Hinata and the kidnapper. "Get her out of here!" he yelled as he charged towards the kidnapper.

* * *

Hizashi quickly did as he was told and grabbed Hinata. Seeing Xander fighting against the ninja Hizashi noticed that Xander seemed to be psychic as he dodged the ninja's attacks moments before the ninja committed his attack. The kidnapper had enough, quickly going through a series of seals, he finished and cried, "Raiton: Lightning Bullet no Jutsu!" A ball of lightning shot from his mouth and blasted forward toward Xander. Hizashi quickly turned to Xander to warn him about the attack, only to see that Xander had the same ball of lightning in his mouth only he wasn't releasing it. Instead he saw Xander charge toward the kidnapper. Just as the ball of lightning was about to hit Xander, he… disappeared? Quickly the kidnapper and Hizashi both looked around to find out where Xander had gone. Just then they heard a voice call out, "If it wasn't for the fact that we need you to find out why you kidnapped Hinata, you would be dead by now."

Both the kidnapper and Hizashi continued to look around in order to find Xander. However, the same voice interrupted them again. "You know if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto intercepted you, you would probably be dead right about now. Then again, if it weren't for the fact that you injured Naruto you wouldn't be in the predicament that you are in now. Oh well, I will ask the Hokage to leave me with you for a few hours to let you see the errors of your way. Now as the old saying goes, 'Business before pleasure.' Well, I will at least enjoy it a little bit." This would be last thing the kidnapper heard as he turned to see a ball of lightning stream toward him. After that, all the kidnapper knew was darkness.

"Sharingan…" Hizashi said as he finally realized what he had just seen. Xander had used a clone to duplicate himself and disappeared. He used his voice to throw off the kidnapper and then ran straight toward him and launched the same technique toward the kidnapper. Once the attack struck, Xander continued his attack by striking the kidnapper in the abdomen, rendering the man unconscious. What surprised Hizashi was that the technique that Xander used was the same attack that the kidnapper had used and Xander did it without having any problems. Hizashi knew that the only way to do this was to know precisely what the technique was and how to operate it. Yet Xander knew how and did it flawlessly. The only thing that could do that would be a bloodline, more precisely the Uchiha bloodline. He knew that he would have to tell the Hokage, but for now Hinata needed to go home.

* * *

Xander carried the kidnapper toward Hinata who began to shy away from Xander. He smiled at her and said, "Here hit him." Hinata was shocked at this, but Xander waved her over, "Come on, he won't do anything, besides it will make you feel better." Hinata looked up to Hizashi with a questioning look. Seeing that he made no movement to stop her, she decided to do so. She punched the kidnapper lightly but Xander urged her on. After a few punches, she began to cry and really began punching and kicking at the kidnapper.

Hizashi was about to stop her but an arm stopped him. Turning he saw that Xander was the one who stopped him. "Why?" he asked softly.

"She's traumatized. She needs to let this out. If not it will hurt her, mentally," Xander said.

Hizashi slowly nodded. He turned towards Hinata and watched her continue to beat the kidnapper.

Finally, Hinata let out a wail, which caused Xander to quickly go to her side and held her. "That's it let it all out. It's all right," Xander continued to say as Hinata cried into his shoulder. After a while the crying stopped. Xander slowly rose up, and carried Hinata who had fallen asleep. Turning to Hizashi he said, "Carry him." Xander motioned toward the kidnapper.

Hizashi nodded and followed Xander toward Konoha.

* * *

A short time later

* * *

The Hokage Tower

* * *

"Are you sure?" a voice asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Hizashi said.

"How is this possible?" another voice asked.

"I don't know but I know whom we can ask to find out," a shadow said it stepped forward into the light to reveal to be… Hokage.

* * *

At the hospital

* * *

Xander walked into Naruto's hospital room. He saw Hiashi waiting, looking out the window. Xander softly coughed this caused Hiashi to turn and see Xander who was carrying Hinata in his arms. Hiashi rushed over but quickly composed himself and solemnly took Hinata. Xander watched this and said, "You need to leave that traditional attitude for now. She needs the love and attention that only a loving father can give."

Hiashi did not know what to say to Xander's comment. He took Hinata and walked out.

Xander watched Hiashi go, he sat next to Naruto and brushed his hair. He took a deep breath and waited. He knew his secret was out, but what he didn't know was how to proceed from here.

* * *

The Sandaime took a breath; he knew that he was not looking forward to this conversation. The council had spent most of the night debating what they should do. So many questions had come not only from Xander's newfound ability, but also what the kidnapper had said or rather had not said.

* * *

Xander heard the door open behind him. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me?" the Sandaime asked.

Xander smiled. "I didn't. You confirmed your own identity for me," he said.

Sandaime chuckled; it was a great ploy, making people second-guess themselves. It gave Xander an edge when it came to dealing with people. "How is Naruto?" he asked.

"He's sleeping. Thanks for your help, I didn't think that Hiashi would watch over him," Xander said.

Sandaime nodded as he remembered how Xander forced Hiashi to watch over Naruto. 'How interesting,' he thought as he remembered what had happened earlier that night, 'Xander immediately knew what to say, and took action to ensure that it was done. If it weren't for the fact that he isn't a ninja I would have promoted him to Jounin, because of his commanding presence. And his ability to take charge, especially tonight.' Sandaime shook his head in order to clear it, 'We need to ask him some questions about tonight,' he thought. "Xander?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Xander replied

"There are some questions about tonight. Questions that need to be answered." Sandaime said.

Xander kept his eyes on Naruto. "Not now," he said.

"I must insist, there are question that have to be answered," Sandaime said with more emphasis.

Xander took a deep breath. "I am sorry, but my obligation comes first," he said. "I'll come by later once I know Naruto is better."

The Sandaime nodded and walked to the door. Once there, he looked back at Xander who was still not moved since the Sandaime had entered into the room. The Sandaime took a deep breath and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Xander watched Naruto and took a deep breath. "Where are we going from here?" he asked, knowing that no one would answer him. But somehow that did not soothe him.

* * *

Author's notes:

Another chapter, but where do we go from here? I have been debating where Xander should go and do. I don't think if I should have it leap forward until Naruto becomes a ninja and have Xander as a co-team leader or, have Xander continue to train Naruto and eventually meet up with Sasuke. I do know that Xander does know about his past, his brothers, and his family's demise. I don't know if I will dwell too much into it, but then again… Any way the reason I write this now is that I am having some serious writer's block on the way the stories should go. I would like to get some suggestions that I could use to help me. So if you're interested email me at my email address, or within the Xanderverse yahoo group. Let me know where you think this story should go. And after reading some suggestions, I will decide and let you know in the next Author's notes.

Next Time on The White Knight of Konoha?


	7. Chapter 6

The White Knight of Konoha

By The Unknown 007

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Naruto so don't sue me because I am a poor writer, just having some fun.

' ' – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 6

A New Direction

* * *

The Hokage Tower

Some time later

* * *

"This is unforgivable!!!! We should command him to reveal all his secrets!!!!" A council member demanded.

The entire council was gathered to discuss the situation that had happened earlier that night. Hiashi was commanded to testify about the evening. The council was told about how Hinata was kidnapped, and how Naruto was injured in the kidnapper's attempt to escape. This made many individuals in the council smile at the thought that the demon childe was hurt. However, that soon fell by the waist side as Hizashi told of his experience during the kidnapping and the rescue of Hinata. This caused many council members to speak to one another furiously about the implications.

Another aspect was the weapon that Xander had displayed. Many of the council members were thinking of the ramification of such a weapon. The power of the weapon, added with their Nin force could put them at the very top. The ability to attack without having to use chakra or traps… the possibilities were endless. Many council members thoughts started going toward expanding their borders, and refueling old wound from other Nin countries.

After all the information about the kidnapping was given to the council members, the Hokage informed the council the current situation that Xander was in. More precisely, the situation about Xander adopting Naruto, this caused some of the council members to denounce the adoption and demanded that Xander be brought to them. The Hokage sighed and told them that he was going to meet with Xander once Naruto was out of the hospital. The reaction to what the Hokage had said was met with further denouncement.

"We need to have him here now." One member said.

"He is a Uchiha, and needs to be back with his family," another added.

"We must possess the weapon that he carries," another declared.

"We must speak with him right away and let him know that he has a duty to us and Konoha," Another member commented.

"How about I decide what to do with my life, and if you don't like it… Well, you can shove it where the sun don't shine," a shadow said. It soon walked into the light to reveal itself to be Xander.

"Xander, we were just-" the Hokage started.

"I got the jest of it. By the way, I sent Naruto home to rest," Xander said. "As for the rest of you, get this through your thick skulls. You don't own me, you can't tell me what to do, and if you try to do that to me it will be the last thing you do."

"What could you do ab-arrhh" was said by a council member, right before he was pulled up and had a kunai placed on his throat… by Xander?

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," both Xanders said. The Xander in the center of the councilor meeting room continued, "Before anyone else has anymore comments, let me remind you… You have never dealt with anyone like me, and if you want to start a fight, it will be the last time you will ever have, period."

"You think you can threa-arrhh," another council member started before he too felt an arm pull him up and place a kunai on his throat.

"I don't think… I know. I have had enough of people trying to run my life. If you push me, I will respond." Xander said as he began drawing the kunai closer to the council member's throat. "If you want I will end this threat right here, right now." Xander pressed the kunai and made a small laceration, which quickly drew blood. Decide if you want to continue this farce, that way, I know who to kill and who to leave alive." After hearing no comment, Xander removed the kunai and turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit, he said, "Oh and about those that thought it was great that Naruto was injured." Xander raised his right arm and snapped his finger.

Instantly, the council members that smile and rejoiced at Naruto's injury, found their hands slammed on the table, held by a Xander on either side. Quickly the Xander on the right slammed their heads against the table repeatedly.

"I don't ever want to hear that again, or else, we may have to get more council members," Xander said as he walked away. Once the doors closed, the clones disappeared.

The council members stared at the door, unsure if what had happened really did happen. Soon, one member asked softly, "Is he serious?"

The Hokage took a breath and said, "Yes, I think he is."

"Where are our guards?" Another member roared.

"Look behind you." The Hokage replied.

The council members turned to see the guards unconscious, and bound. This caused all of the council members to question the validity of Xander's comments. The Hokage cleared his throat. "I believe that we should wait before we continue with this. After all, if he is an Uchiha, do we really need to find out that he has the same abilities as Itachi. Much less, he has the inclination to remove us from power?"

The council members were silent as they remembered the massacre, and how no one knew it had happened until the next day. They shivered as they realized that if Xander had the same ability, their lives would be forfeited as well.

The Hokage smiled as he dismissed the council. He knew that they did not have much power, unless the Hokage agreed with them, and that they could not command any Nins to do any actions without his express say so. However, Xander's actions would cause the council members to talk, which meant that there would be more animosity toward Xander and Naruto. He sighed as he attempted to find a course that would ease the tension between the two sides.

* * *

Later

* * *

The Hokage entered his office, only to see Xander waiting for him. After hanging his hat, the Hokage sat on his favorite chair. "Well this has been an interesting night," he said.

Before Xander could comment, the Hokage raised his hand to stop Xander. "Before you begin, I want to thank you for saving Hinata. I know you didn't have to, but thank you nonetheless."

Xander smiled and nodded his head. But before he could speak, he saw the Sandaime become serious.

"How is he… really?" Sarutobi said.

Xander took a slow breath before answering the question. "Most of the burns are healing or have been healed, but the bones are still mending." Seeing the questioning look on Sarutobi face, Xander continue. "When Naruto slammed into the wall, he broke quite a few bones, luckily his spine is alright but both arms had multiple fractures. His legs had a clean break on each, but they were close to becoming compound factures. He maybe not be able to move for at least three maybe four days."

"And you?" Sarutobi asked.

Xander sat down in a chair. "I almost lost him…" he said as his hands began to shake. He quickly grabbed his knees to stop the shaking, but it did not go unnoticed. As Xander felt Sarutobi's arms wrap around him in a fatherly embrace.

"I know, it is never easy to see someone you care for hurt this badly," Sarutobi softly stated.

Xander could only nod as began to calm himself down. The adrenaline of tonight's activities had finally ended and he knew that the emotions he pushed away were coming to the forefront. Tears began falling from his face as the night replayed itself. He almost lost Naruto… That thought stared hard back at Xander as Naruto's face slowly changed to another person, a friend, a confidant, a brother… "Jessie," Xander quietly said as he remembered the night that he ended the demon that took his brother away from him. He remembered the times they had shared, the days sitting around debating about which superhero was the best, which one would be they like to be, and the pranks they pulled on others. He had almost lost Naruto… Just like he lost Jessie. That thought struck him hard as the tears became cries of sadness. He soon clung on to Sarutobi's arms and unleashed the pent up emotions of the night, and the night that he lost his brother.

Sarutobi watched as the young man before him cried. He had seen this same reaction many times before, and it still hurts every single time. He remembered friends that had lost family members, mothers who lost daughters, fathers who lost sons, brothers and sisters that lost their parents. It was never easy to watch, but for Sarutobi, who loved the village, it was a nightmare. Every lost was a blow to him. He remembered the past and remembered the night that the Yondaime lost his life for the village. He could still hear the wails and the cries of disbelief. The Yondaime was a powerful man, but what drew many to him was his heart. This was the main reason why even today, many people still hated Naruto, because in there minds, Naruto took away the Yondaime. Sarutobi slowly exhaled a breath that he never knew he was holding. 'It's never easy,' replayed over and over in his mind.

Slowly Xander began to calm down. Wiping away the tears and cleaning himself off as best he could, he embarrassingly removed himself from Sarutobi's arms. "Sorry," he softly said.

Sarutobi nodded, "I know, and it's okay. If you ever need to do that again… At least bring a handkerchief," he said exposing the tear stained arm.

Xander chuckled.

"Now, I have a question for you, about the kidnapper's arm?" Sarutobi asked.

Xander nodded, "As you know, when I first came here I had items with me." See Sarutobi nod, he continued, "One of those items explained how to re-equip myself, well I began experimenting on some 'things' that I saw in this village, more precisely the explosive tags and enhancing items with your chakra. So I decided to experiment, I soon found that I could enhance my weapon to what you were told."

Sarutobi was stunned; he remembered the items that Xander had with him when he first arrived. He could not believe that those items would be produce the amount of damaged. "How?"

"A lot of testing," Xander said as he thought about his time experimenting on those bullets.

* * *

Flashback

In a wooded area

Several miles away from Konoha

* * *

Xander was looking at his new invention, although the principle behind it was sound, he still did not know what would happen until he tested it. He had seen the Nins do this many times, hiding items inside other items. It was uses as a diversionary tactic, but nonetheless, he knew that if he applied modern ingenuity, he would produce a successful test. He used his metal shop to create a hollow bullet, within the bullet; he very carefully put explosive tags. He knew that he needed a way to ignite the note, so he designed the tip of the bullet to ignite on impact. It took many attempts but he soon found that if he etch a seal of fire it would ignite the explosive note and allow the bullet to become even more deadly.

Today would be the first test of his new design. He used his newly designed flintlock instead of his regular gun so that it if it failed the only thing that would be damaged would be the flintlock. He stood a few feet away behind a fallen log and pulled the cord to fire the flintlock.

BOOOOM!!!!

Xander shook his head as he attempted to get the ringing out of his ears. He looked at his target. What once was a fallen log, was now a crater that was three feet wide.

Xander looked at the flintlock and saw that the end barrel had become cracked and would not be used to fire another bullet.

"That's one SPICY meatball," he said. Realizing there was no one around to comment about his statement, Xander sighed and picked up his equipment. 'Back to the drawing board, you would think that someone would have groaned about my comment,' he thought as he walked back to Konoha.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Xander shook his head and remembered why he was there. Looking at the Hokage, he knew that the consequences of his actions tonight would affect his standing with the village. He knew that if he had any chance of surviving this, he needed to act quickly and get the Hokage to his side. "So I assume you wanted some clarification?" he asked.

The conversation lasted to the morning hours, Xander and Satorubi talked about himself, what his hopes and dreams, and the most important thing… Naruto.

"So you wish to leave with Naruto," Satorubi said.

"Yes," replied Xander.

"You know that there will be some dangers with him leaving," Satorubi said.

"That's if anyone reveals his parentage," Xander said.

"True, but what about his education," Saturobi said.

"What do you mean?" Xander said.

"You know his dream… What do you intend to do about it," Saturobi said.

"I will train him, and if I find someone who is interested, I will have Naruto train with them as well," Xander said.

"I do know some individuals who are willing to help, but could you do me a favor. Come back to Konoha every once and a while for me to see how he as grown. If you do this I will have those individual come and help Naruto train," Saturobi said.

Xander thought about what Saturobi said. He, finally, looked back at Saturobi, "Okay, I will ask Naruto, but if he decides not to…"

Saturobi nodded. "Okay, but I will need monthly reports about how he has progressed while your away."

Xander looked at Saturobi, "Man, you like to bargain don't you."

Saturobi chuckled, "You have no idea."

* * *

Near the Uchiha compound

* * *

Xander smiled as he snuck into the Uchiha compound. It wasn't very hard to get past the guards and into the compound. Saturobi was very good bargainer. Luckily, Xander was able to keep most of his dignity and secrets to himself. However, he knew that if Saturobi had kept him longer, he doubted that he would be able to walk away with the shirt of his back. As he entered the inner sanctum of compound, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, he began searching. 'I know it is here. If memory serves me right, only those with the Mangekyo can se… Ah ha, I knew that it was here,' he thought as he pushed the white bottom of the Uchiha fan. The family shrine began to move to the side to reveal a hidden compartment. Opening the hidden compartment, Xander saw the scroll, before he took the scroll out. He returned his eyes to the Sharingan to see if there were any other traps that were not seen under Mangekyo. He noticed that the scroll was tilted slightly upward. He slowly felt around the scroll to find a button. Making sure to hold down the button, he removes the scroll. Once he removed the scroll, he quickly moved away from the compartment. He heard a click, but instead of a trap, which he expected the floor next to the shrine open up. Xander approached the opening and saw that there was a stairwell going down. Xander quickly grabbed a candle, lit it and began slowly going down the stairwell.

Once he was at the bottom of the stairwell, Xander noticed that it went to continued forth. He would occasionally change his eyes from normal, to Sharingan, to Mangekyo Sharingan. He did this, not only to finely tune his chakra, but to see if there were any traps that were placed in the hallway. When he finally reached the end of the hall, he saw an unrolled scroll. The first sentence shocked Xander to the core.

_My name is Uchiha Madara, and this is my story._

* * *

Later that Night,

* * *

Xander slowly walked back to Naruto's and his place. The revelation of Madara Uchiha and his relations to the Kyuubi was shocking. That however was not the only revelation, Xander now found an interesting situation concerning the Mangekyo Sharingan. It seems that once activated the longer one uses the Mangekyo, the more likely the person will go blind. However, according to Madara there were three ways to solve this issue. One, was of course not to use the Mangekyo, and thereby stave off the blindness. The other option, caused Xander to shudder. He could tell that the second option was written latter than the other two. The details showed how dark Madara had become. This was something that truly frightened Xander. From what he had read, and from his own experiences, Xander knew the temptation and allure of power, but he also has seen what happens to those who got the power.

Xander walked home and contemplated his options. He knew that in order to obtain power, it has to be mastered. He had spent months on his Sharingan, he knew what it could and could not do. He had spent day building up his body so that he could hunt the vampires. He had seen what had happened to those who seek power. After all, TV was not just for watching those cool "Your Kung Fu is weak" movies. As he approached his home, he strengthened his resolve. He knew the dangers of the Sharingan. Now he had to overcome them.

Xander breathed out and entered his home. He knew that for the next few days, he would have to watch Naruto closely. He knew that the council members would attempt to kill Naruto to get him to do their bidding. However, what they did not know was how good he had gotten with the jutsus he copied since he was here. 'Tonight is for planning and for preparation,' he thought as he went to his workshop to get ready for the following days.

* * *

Two Week Later

* * *

Xander had been working hard, he had stopped three more attempts against Naruto, it wasn't until the third attempt that he got some information about who was behind it. The only thing that he got from the Nin was one word… "Ne." It took him another three attempts before he found a name… Danzo.

* * *

Hokage's Tower

* * *

Danzo had come from an intense fight with the Sandaime about the appropriation of fund to intensify the training of the ANBU.

'First, he disbands the Ne. Then, he refuses to make that… thing a weapon. And now, he won't even consider heightening level of training because of the "so-called" peace that we have. Baahhh, we should have decided on a new Hokage, instead of following that insufferable blond twits last wishes,' he thought as he went toward his office. When he arrived, he began looking for documents that would support his claim so that when he went to the elders, he could get them to force the Sandaime to increase the training. 'And thereby making my "Ne" stronger,' he thought as he went to another file. 'Where is Koichi? He is suppose to report back about what he has learned about that demon loveeerrr…" Danzo said as he stops and finally notices the room.

The entire office was trashed. Papers were sprawled every where, the cabinets were open and his hidden com… part… ment… Danzo quickly dashed to his secret compartment, only to see that it was opened and the contents were missing. Cursing to himself, he rushed out to the two gaurds only to see them collapsed on the ground with needles stuck into their necks. Danzo knew that there was no-one around so he quickly dashed back into his office and immediately took stock of what was missing.

It was then that he heard a hissing sound, quickly turning his eyes went wide as he recognized what that sound mean. An explosive tag… several of them linked throughout his office. Before he could react, he saw a bright flash and then… darkness.

Saturobi was walking to Danzo's office. Danzo had missed the evening meeting with the council and he was curious to why that was. It was when he approached Danzo's office that the explosion occurred. He quickly called his ANBU and slowly entered into Danzo's office, being very careful so that there would be no more traps would be triggered.

When they finally reached Danzo, they saw the blood and immediately went to his side.

"Get him to a hospital immediately!!" Saturobi yelled.

* * *

Sometime later

* * *

Saturobi sat at his desk. Recently Danzo was caught in an explosion. After they arrived at the hospital, Saturobi received the news an hour later. It seem that the explosion had taken the right eye of Danzo, his arm and there massive burns throughout his body. The explosion was not the worst of it. After pulling the information out of Danzo, Saturobi realized that "Ne" had been robbed, the extent was not known but Danzo was quick to blame Xander and Naruto. However, without any proper evidence and the fact that witnesses placed Xander with Naruto at the school, the accusations were dismissed, which did not help Danzo's attitude. The only plus side was that the Danzo's Ne had to take the fault, since the one that were suppose to protect Danzo and his office was his own "Ne".

Saturobi breathe a sigh of relief, this attempt against Danzo helped his case. After all, if Danzo's elite "Ne" could not stop an individual from attacking their leader and robbing the home office, how could training others to be like them be helpful. Saturobi now had more in his arsenal to stop Danzo from any more of his "improvements". He sighed; things were becoming more and more unstable. There had been six attempts at Naruto. Luckily, Xander stopped them before Naruto even knew about it. Also, there had been more pressure from the council to force Xander to reveal if he was an Uchiha.

He sighed as he began looking at papers that were stacking up on his desk. 'This will be the death of me,' he thought as he sat down and began review the requisitions, complaints, requests for Nins, and other paperwork that seemed to have no end.

This was what Xander saw as he entered into the Hokage's office. "Oi, Gramps… I have some things to talk about," Xander said as he sat down in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hmm?" Saturobi said.

Xander tilted his head to the side; Saturobi nodded and dismissed his guards.

"So… how can I help you tonight, Xander?" Saturobi asked.

"I wanted to talk about me and Naruto's trip. I decided that it is time for us to leave," Xander said.

Saturobi frowned, "If this is because of those attacks…"

Xander interrupted, "That is not the only reason. There seems to be someone behind the scenes that is gunning for Naruto. I don't know who it is yet, but I don't want to put Naruto in that situation. At least, until he can take care of himself, that is."

"So, what do you suggest?" Sarutobi asked.

"Right now… training and traveling to the other countries. That way, he will be more prepared on the dealing with other countries. Also, it would be a pretty good way for him to find out about the people, who are not oriented in hurting him." Xander stated.

"Maybe, but who would guard him until then. I mean you are a carpenter. What could you know about training?" Saturobi asked.

"Nice, attempting to find out about my abilities. However, I was thinking about getting some of those training manuals that were in the library of the house. There are several training manuals that talk about different styles. I figured that I would follow those manuals to help training Naruto. Also, there seems to be a reference about Arashi's sensei, who doesn't seem to be here in Konoha." Xander commented.

"You mean Jiraiya. He does not like being her in Konoha, too many bad memories," Saturobi stated sadly.

"Well the good thing about life is that you can always make new ones," Xander said.

Saturobi nodded. "I could get you an introduction, but I don't know if he will accept."

"Oh, trust me a couple of minutes with Naruto and I can guarantee that he will join up with us." Xander said.

Saturobi nodded.

A few minutes later, Xander opened the door. With a smile from his face, Xander walked out of the Hokage's chamber with a scroll in his arms.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Xander was waiting outside of the Hyugi compound as Naruto was saying his goodbye to Hinata. He had spoken with Naruto, about what his plans were. Naruto was at first hesitant, but after being explained the reasons (and the promise of many, many, MANY Ramen) finally got Naruto on his side.

After Naruto had left the Hyugi compound, both he and Xander walked to the main gates.

"You ready for this, Naruto?" Xander said.

Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Xander walked out of Konoha, both walked side by side with their large backpack behind them.

* * *

Author's Notes:

A chibi form of the author walks into the spot light. He quickly raises his right hand and points upward as he settles on the standard heroic Sailor Moon pose.

I can't believe some people would mock my greatness, I am the great Washu… Errr, I mean I am the great And Powerful Orochi, bow to my…

The chibi-author quickly shakes his head from side to side.

Dam, Mocha Café Espresso with Extra double shot of Espresso… I can't even do a proper Author's note without suffering from Caffeine withdrawal…

Before the chibi-author could continue Mini-Me comes out with a bat behind him, and gives a might swing. This launched the chibi-author into the air, Mini-Me is left in a classic batter's pose with one hand holding the bat and the other shading his eyes to see how far the chibi-author would fly.

CCCCRRRAAAASSSSSHHHH!

Wincing, Mini-Me looks into the camera, and shrubbed.

The curtain closes… So ends the life of chibi-author. May he rest in pieces.

Just kidding, I thought of doing this for a while now. Forgive me for the lateness of the story, but with training for a new job and the complications of attempting to get another certification, I found that I have less time on my hands than I normally do. Right now, I am working on two fanfictions that are on www(Period)fanfiction(period)net. It is under my author's name so if you like this you may enjoy the other one as well.

On to business, I want to thank everyone that contributed to my question about where to go from here. I have considered all the options and although fast forwarding to the point were Naruto begins, I feel there is more back story that I could produce. Besides, as much as I like Naruto, Xander should be the main focus of the fiction. Sooooo… I have decided to wait until I get to at least chapter 8 or 9 before I begin at the Naruto anime. This way I can build some tension and work on more of the back-story about the relationship between Xander and his new life.

Anyway… a concerned reader asked about the power behind the gun that Xander used, I hope my explanation of how it became that powerful was good enough for you. Thank you for your input. Like any good author, I enjoy the feedback, especially if it can help my characters out.

PS) I recently lost my pre-reader list. IF anyone is interested in pre-reading all of my work, email me back… Let me know which ones you would like to read.

PPS) I was always wondering what happened to Danzo's eye, if anyone has seen a picture. It shows a bandage of his right eye. This is my explanation of how it happened.

Training, training, training. This is all too much, Let's find out what is going on in the world of mine. I hope the Sandaime doesn't mind too much. What is this?? Who is this old man giggling like a girl?

Next time on White Knight of Konoha: Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin appears. What kind of sick perversions will Xander pick up from him? And why is Naruto poking a burned man with a stick?


	8. Censorship

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

The Unknown 007

STAND UP AND FIGHT PEOPLE, THEY WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM US


End file.
